Smart devices are often equipped with a Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi) function. However, for the smart devices that have no keyboard or display screen to display a Service Set Identifier (SSID) of a wireless router, in general, such smart devices may be unable to directly access the wireless router.
One accessing method involves assistance from a mobile phone. For example, after accessing a wireless router, a mobile phone may unicast an SSID and an access password of the wireless router, and then a smart device may access the wireless router according to the SSID and the access password unicasted by the mobile phone.
Since the SSID has no standard coding format, a coding format of the SSID of the wireless router may be different from a coding format of an SSID used by the mobile phone. The mobile phone may automatically convert the coding format of the SSID of the wireless router into the coding format of the SSID used by the mobile phone, and unicast the converted SSID to the smart device. As a result, the wireless router may not recognize the converted SSID sent by the smart device and decline the smart device's access to the wireless router.